Raising Kathryn
by TheMagicThatIsKath
Summary: After a terrible accident, Kathryn is forced to become ... a mother? JC & TP R&R please! PLEASE READ NEW NOTE!
1. The Deaths

_Disclaimer: Voyager and associated belongs to Paramount. NOTE: This applies to all chapters._

"Tom, pull out!"

"I've lost helm control, and shields are critical."

"Transferring everything to helm control."

"It's not going to work, B'El. Engines are failing, and at the speed we're going, we're going to crash into the surface of that planet." He gestured out the window at the forest green planet in front of them, smaller than Earth's moon.

"Get them off our tail, flyboy, that's all we need. I'll work on engines, you just-"

"Shields are down. We're in a tractor lock. They're beaming aboard."

In a fluid motion, B'Elanna tapped the console so quickly, Tuvok would have been proud. "Shields at minimum, but helm's out of the question. Reverse the shield polarity."

"On it."

Quiet seconds pass. They go on for hours it seems.

"Come on, Tom, get them off our backs!"

"I'm trying, damn it!"

"Tom, they're overloading our shields. Get away from that-"

And in an instant, the Delta Flyer is erased into debris, somersaulting into the atmosphere of the planet and down to the surface.


	2. The Will

Kathryn walked briskly down the stairs of her mother's Indianan home and into the office where an incoming message awaited her. "Admiral Paris, what a pleasant surprise. I wasn't expecting to see you until after another week of vacation."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Kathryn, but something urgent has happened."

Kathryn's composure fell serious, realizing the call was not of a friendly nature. "What is it, Owen?"

"Both Tom and B'Elanna were killed on the outskirts of Federation space while investigating a new fuel source for their project shuttlecraft."

"My God, who did this?"

"You know the Maquis still lay out there, and how they're against Tom and B'Elanna's mixed relationship."

"But that doesn't matter anymore. It was B'Elanna's choice to remain a Starfleet officer after we returned home three years ago."

"She had contacted an old comrade, and he was determined to bring her back. We managed to match his weapons signature to the debris of their ship, and he has been apprehended."

"I... I can't believe it."

"Their funeral will be in a week. The reading of their will... will be held after the lunch."

"I'll be there, Owen. Call me if you need anything, anything at all."

"Thank you, Kathryn."

--

_One week later..._

Everyone was dressed in their fine dress uniforms, trying their best to mingle after the heartfelt ceremony without caskets. Kathryn was comforting her former Operations officer, Harry Kim as the Admiral Paris approached.

"Admiral," Harry said with sudden surprise as he wiped his eyes. "I... I'm sorry for your losses."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Your condolences are much appreciated. I shall pass it on to my wife, but for now, we have a will to read."

Kathryn nodded and laid a hand on Harry's back as they both followed Owen into a secluded room where the former senior staff of Voyager sat, along with some infamous ship designers that had been very close to the Paris' family. As Harry found a seat next to Tuvok and Kathryn found a seat reserved for her next to Chakotay, Owen closed the doors behind him. A tall man with squinty eyes and a slender figure in a formal suit and tie stepped up to the nearby podium after Admiral Paris had nodded to him.

"I want to thank you all for coming to the reading of Thomas Eugene Paris and B'Elanna Torres-Paris's will. Their loss brings a sadness to myself, as well as to everyone, and I'd like to offer a moment of silence to honor their memory."

The room fell silent for a long moment, and the sun gleamed brighter through the windows all around them. Kathryn turned her head to the sunlight and let it warm her face as Chakotay slipped his fingers through her own. She smiled through tears at him, giving his hand an appreciative squeeze before the man spoke again.

"First and most importantly is their daughter, Miral Kathryn Paris."

The name always made Kathryn smile, feeling honored for a lifetime by the child's middle name. But as she looked at the small girl of only three in her black dress on the front row, her heart softened, and she felt a sudden urge to embrace the lonely child.

"The will reads: We, the above listed parents of the child, Miral Kathryn Paris, leave our blessed daughter to the Admiral-"

Everyone seemed to mouth in unison '_Owen Paris_', being that he was the only remaining family member she had.

"Kathryn Janeway."

"What?!" Owen busted out, nearly sprouting from his seat and taking a swing at the gangly man.

"Surely she would be left to Owen, he is her grandfather," Kathryn said, standing in surprise.

"The will reads Kathryn Janeway," the man said, as Owen rose and snapped the large PADD away from him. He read over it for a moment, the room an awkward silence as she stood in shock.

"Well I'll be damned," he whispered to himself. He dropped the PADD back onto the podium as he looked blankly across at Kathryn. "I won't let you have my granddaughter, Kathryn. I won't. She's my flesh and blood."

"The will overtakes any authority you have, Admiral, sir. I'm afraid that Miral is now under the sole custody of Ms. Janeway."

"This isn't the end of things, Kathryn. It's just the beginning."


	3. The New Beginning

"Welcome to your new home, Miral," Kathryn said, laying a hand on the child's small back and ushering her into the creaking wooden house. Miral looked around with silent curiosity, her parents' natural instincts shining through her. The young girl of only three had her mother's dark hair and a faint tint of her skin color, and her father's blue eyes and mischievous smile. When she did smile, that is. She had a set of light set cranial ridges, deepening her Klingon heritage.

"Oh welcome, welcome, welcome, dearie," Gretchen Janeway said, emerging from the kitchen with a tray of freshly baked snicker-doodles. "Care for a cookie?"

Miral shook her head silently as she stepped forward down the narrow hallway. They had entered from the backdoor, so to her immediate left was a desk with a computer next the doorway to the kitchen, and to her right: a bathroom. In the hallway, there was a long table with homely decorations and a mirror that hung over it. There was also a staircase that led upstairs to three bedrooms and another bathroom, along with a storage closet where Gretchen stored her cloth, sewing machine and such. Across the hall downstairs from the table was another bedroom, Gretchen's. At the end of the hallway, there was a large grandfather clock and a doorway that led into the living room. As Miral slowly walked into the living room, she took in every piece of furniture, and work of art. The living room consisted of mostly antique furniture; a rocking chair, a sturdily built armchair with an ataman, and a long navy couch that matched the blue flowers on the rug that covered the wooden center of the living room. To the left of the armchair where an elegant fireplace sat with a mantelpiece over it. The only thing not an antique was the large, flat-screen television screen, black at the moment. The room had large windows that let light in so long that it flooded into the adjoining music room with an aged piano. The music room also connected to the formal dining room, which connected to the hallway and the kitchen where a small table sat, along with a replicator in the wall, two sinks next to the stove and an oven next to them. Miral was fascinated, used to technology being the main asset of the home, but now having to adjust to the way of Gretchen Janeway's ancient way of living.

Kathryn followed the small girl at a respectable distance, watching as fascination washed over her every feature; after all, the antiques in the house were rare and not many houses held them. Certainly not Tom and B'Elanna's house at that. Suddenly, Miral froze, looking at the wall along the staircase.

"What is it, Miral?"

Miral scaled the stairs and put her hand to a picture. The picture of the Voyager senior staff at last year's reunion. Her mother and father stood close together, smiling brightly as well as all of the senior staff. Miral quickly ran up the stairs and into Gretchen's material closet, slamming the door closed behind her.

"Oh the poor thing," Gretchen said sadly, setting the tray down as Kathryn ran after her.

"Oh Miral, I'm so sorry. I should have taken it down before I brought you home." Only stifled sobs escaped the room. "Miral, please let me in. I just want to comfort you."

"Go away, go away!" The child cried from within in the tiny room. "I want my mommy and daddy back!"

Gretchen approached Kathryn from behind, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Give her some time. She'll come down when she's ready to."

Kathryn nodded, and stood up from her kneeled position against the door. "Miral... if you need any of your things, they'll be in your room. It's the one with pink walls, okay?"

Only racking sobs came as her reply. Helplessly, Kathryn followed her mother downstairs. It didn't feel right to leave such an innocent and small child to such raw emotions, but there was no point in forcing her to do something she didn't want to do. Kathryn had gotten to know the toddler's Klingon side far too well after several visits from the Paris family.

"There's a call for you, dear," Gretchen said, stepping away from the computer. Kathryn noticed that she had stopped at the edge of the stairs, and shook away the thoughts as she walked over to the desk.

"Admiral Paris, sir, I-"

"I was out of line, Kathryn."

She took a deep breath. "Everyone understood, Owen. This is a very difficult trauma you're having to suffer through."

"If only you knew," the Admiral sighed with a drawn and worn look. The light in his eyes had faded into a dull blue, lack-luster of the fierce command style they once held. They almost seemed inward, and hollow. "I failed that day, Kathryn, failed miserably. As a father and a Starfleet official."

"You couldn't have predicted-"

"I never made amends with Thomas, nor did I lift a finger when the territory of space he and B'Elanna requested to enter was rumored to be flooded with rebels. I shouldn't have sent them in that scrap of a ship, made from used parts, but he was so adamant, and I couldn't say no. I had said no to him my whole life."

"I see," Kathryn sighed, feeling slightly uncomfortable since she couldn't find any other words of comfort to say.

"I just wanted to have one last chance with him, and I saw that chance in Miral."

"Owen, you know as well as I do the duties of an esteemed Admiral such as yourself don't have the time she needs."

"I know. That's why I've called to apologize. I've thought it over, and it's for the best that she live with you and your family. But perhaps she could come visit me sometimes?"

"I wouldn't even think of saying no."


	4. The Midnight Dessert

(Not my greatest, and some of it can be viewed as "highly unlikely", I already know. But then again, what are the chances of the whole Delta Quadrant factor anyways? Oh, I won't be writing on it for a while - some stuff has come up... R&R ASAP)

"Thank you so much for dinner, Chakotay," Kathryn said quietly as she wiped her mouth. "It was delicious."

"It's the least I can do for my favorite Admiral," Chakotay said, taking the dishes into the kitchen and then walking back into the formal dining room with two bowls of ice cream. "Coffee ice cream to cheer you up?"

"Thanks for the gesture, but the only thing that could cheer me is if Miral decides to speak to me again. She hasn't spoken since that day in the upstairs closet."

"That was two months ago," Chakotay said, surprised, as he sat down with his bowl of ice cream, having handed Kathryn her own.

"I know," she sighed, taking a slow and small bite of ice cream. "But can I expect more than that? She lost both her parents.."

There was a knocking on the doorframe and the two former commanding officers turned to see the teary-eyed Miral in it's wake.

"Oh Miral darling, come here," Kathryn said, stretching her arms out to the pastel yellow pajama child. She dragged her feet as she walked across the short distance to Kathryn and climbed in her lap as soon as she approached the chair. Kathryn cradled the girl, wrapping her in a warm hug and holding her close. "Another nightmare?" Miral snuggled deeper into Kathryn as she nodded, closing her eyes. "Well you just go back to sleep. I'll keep all the monsters away."

Chakotay watched with a small smile, glad to see his former Captain still having the words and touch to quail the smallest problem. She looked across the table at him as she rocked ever-so-slightly in her still seat. The look in her eye, the soft motherly gleam, set a kindhearted sensation down his spine.

"Can you get her blanket?" Kathryn whispered as she slowly rose from the table. "I'm going to take her back to bed."

Chakotay nodded, picking the fallen blanket off the wooden floor and following Kathryn up the stairs to her room. He flipped the light switch off before leaving the room, and when they got upstairs, he watched as Kathryn laid Miral down with careful precision, like setting a feather onto a pillow. She took the blanket from Chakotay and covered her, tucking her in firmly. Miral slightly stirred and her hand landed on Kathryn's.

"I love you, momma," Miral mumbled, snuggling deeper into her pillow. Kathryn's eyes flooded with tears, as she took the tiny hand within her own. She knew she meant B'Elanna, but she didn't have the heart to make Miral's spirits fall any lower.

"I love you too, darling. Sweet dreams," she said, giving the hand a light squeeze before standing up. Realizing that Chakotay was nearby, she quickly composed herself, wiping the tears from her eyes. She nodded out into the hallway, and Chakotay led the way, Kathryn closing the door behind her.

"Maybe I should let you get to bed too," Chakotay whispered.

"Perhaps," Kathryn said, sniffling louder than she had intended and wiping a stray tear. "But I'd rather you stay a little longer." She looked into his warm and humble chocolate eyes, rippling with the kindly respect she'd always seen deep within him. She caught herself drowning in their never-ending loyalty, and before another moment passed, she rapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a long, passionate and long awaited kiss. Their bodies warming each other, Kathryn pulled away, stepping back. "I'm... I'm so-" Before she could finish her statement, she was pulled into another loving kiss, one she dare not break away from. For all these years, she had dreamed of this moment, waiting after ten years of pure loneliness for herself to finally accept what was unsaid but known between them.

Chakotay deepened the kiss, indulging himself into the woman he had loved for so long and now had within his arms. She wasn't fighting him, and he surely wasn't going to stop himself from showing her how much he cared for her.

When they finally pulled away breathlessly, Kathryn smiled with her eyes still sealed shut. "Thank you, Chakotay," she said quietly, opening her eyes. "Thank you so much for everything you've ever done for me."

"It's hopefully just the beginning."


	5. The Kindergarten Jitters

"Miral! Time for your first day of school!" Gretchen called from downstairs as she flipped her 'granddaughter's favorite breakfast – banana pancakes. When there was no reply, she sighed and took the pan off the stove, turning it off and slipping her apron off as she left the kitchen. "Miral Kathryn… you get out of bed right this second or you're going to be late for-"

The door opened and revealed a sleepy-eyed Miral, one hand on the door handle, the other wiping her tired eyes.

"School," Gretchen sighed, pausing her scaling up the stairs. "Now come on, I made your favorite for breakfast – banana pancakes." Taking the girl's hand, she led her downstairs to the kitchen and pulled a chair out for her. "Milk?"

Miral nodded silently.

Gretchen poured her a cup and set it on the table in front of her. She then flipped her up two pancakes, topped them with several banana slices and covered it in maple syrup. "Eat up, dearie. You've got a big day ahead of you."

Miral picked up her fork and knife and cut into her breakfast, taking a bite and chewing it thoroughly. She nodded her thanks as she took a sip of milk and retuned back to eating.

The backdoor slammed shut and a pair of footsteps emerged from outside and into the nearby kitchen. "Morning Miral darling," Kathryn said, taking her sun hat off and hanging it on a close-by hook. She plopped down what sounded like a heavy basketful of freshly grown and harvested crops. "I picked some fresh cucumbers for your sandwich today. I know it's your favorite."

Miral didn't look up from her plate.

Kathryn shared a look with her mother; Gretchen wiped her hands on a dishtowel and sighed.

"I also picked some of our sweet baby carrots, and a few strawberries. Hopefully they'll stay cool in your lunchbox until lunchtime."

Still silence as Miral continued eating.

Kathryn sighed exasperatedly, falling into a nearby chair next to Miral. She stared at the child, trying to figure her out. "You know, today you're going to make a lot of new friends, and learn a lot of new concepts."

Miral dropped her fork down on her half-empty plate and drooped her head; the usual sign that she was finished and was waiting to be excused. Kathryn eyed her warily for a moment longer, but then sighed when she realized nothing new would happen.

"Go ahead. After you get dressed, Nana will fix your hair."

Miral quickly and quietly left the room, leaving an isolated presence behind her. Gretchen took the dishes and began cleaning them. "Today's going to be particularly hard for her, Katie," Gretchen sighed, turning the sink on and scrubbing the plate. "She's not going to know where to start when meeting a new friend."

"I know, and I'm afraid of that," Kathryn sighed.

--

The ride was silent, not to Kathryn's surprise. She parked the shuttle outside the closest transporter facility and led Miral through the bustling building out of which she now worked. It was closer than San Francisco, but not half as busy. The con to the pro, so to speak, but Kathryn adjusted to the quiet place just as she did her mother's home. Once they reached the transporter room, they both stepped on the PADD. "Energize, Ensign," Kathryn said after giving him the coordinates to the school. He nodded and suddenly they were absorbed in a blue light that released them at their destination. The school was bustling just as much as the branched headquarters; children and their parents running from classroom to classroom. Kathryn took Miral's icy hand, and led her down the hallway to the very last door. There was a large sign above the door that read: Welcome incoming kindergarteners to Mrs. Robinson's stellar class! "This is it, Miral," Kathryn said, taking her inside and looking about the room. There were small desks, and a large projector mounted on the ceiling that pointed to a large screen. There were toys and beanbags and books and every station that a normal kindergarten classroom had; house, puzzles, holographic sandbox and such.

"And you are?" A large homely woman approached them. Miral simply looked up at her with the usual sad eyes she always wore.

"Tell her your name, darling," Kathryn said, her tone soothing yet firm.

"Miral," she said a soft, ever-so-quietly voice. Her cheeks and cranial ridges flushed pink in embarrassment, and she buried her dark haired head into the back of Kathryn's leg.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Miral. I'm Mrs. Robinson," the woman said. "And a pleasure to meet you, Admiral." She stood up and shook Kathryn's hand.

"You as well," Kathryn said with a nod. "Now I'm going to go to work now, and Nana will pick you up after school lets out, okay?" Miral gave her a desperate, pleading look. "Why don't you go play with the other children?" Kathryn said quickly. "It looks like they are drawing at the art table, and you love to color, right?" Miral blinked plainly, refusing to let go of her hand and leg.

"I understand, every child goes through this," Mrs. Robinson said. "I'll be greeting other students if you need me, Miral." She turned and left the two, and Kathryn kneeled down to Miral's height.

"Please be a good girl today, love," Kathryn said with earnest sincerity. "I promise I'll see you this evening before you go to bed since I'm having dinner with Chakotay."

Miral slightly sagged a little lower at this prospect, and Kathryn sighed.

"Please, darling, please," Kathryn whispered. "Be a big girl for me."

Miral's eyes flooded with tears, and she embraced Kathryn with such a tight and sudden hug that Kathryn was forced to take a step backward. She relaxed and returned the hug, kissing her hair lightly.

"I wouldn't give you anything you couldn't handle."

Miral nodded as she pulled away from her, wiping her eyes. Kathryn smoothed her thumb across the tear-ridden face and gave her as strong as smile as she could to encourage her. "I love you very much." Miral reeled her in close, and whispered into her ear:

"I love you too…"


	6. Revision Note

Dearest readers! I have returned!

I just wanted to take a moment and let you know that I am completely revising this story. I've grown as a writer, and in order to remain a canon as possible (I mean come on, it's fan fic), I would like to change a lot of things before continuing. I'll be posting them as soon as I am finished editing.

Thank you for your continued support and I hope that you still will R&R in the near future.

-TheMagicThatIsKath


End file.
